


A Second Chance

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Things are not what they seem, de-aged fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Plo Koon is to meet Anakin Skywalker before a new campaign in the Clone Wars.  Instead he finds an almost empty space station and a little boy with a dirty face.





	1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to be meeting Knight Skywalker and the 501st at the space station, but when they arrived, it was clear to see that something had gone very wrong.

“Commander,” Plo Koon said, staring at the small, half lit station, “prepare a boarding party.”

“Right away,” Wolffe said with a salute.  “I’ll comm you when we’re ready to depart.”

“Wolffe,” Plo turned to his son, “you will not board that station without me.”

“But sir,” Wolffe protested, subsiding only when Plo lifted his hand pointedly.

“We go together,” Plo said firmly.

“Yes sir,” Wolffe said grudgingly and left.

Plo turned back to regarding the station.  Skywalker had gone back to the Temple with Ahsoka for an exam, one that should have earned her the Jar’Kai bead for her Padawan string while the 501st worked with the 212th to clean up some heavy fighting in the sector around the station.  Ahsoka had gotten the Togruta equivalent of influenza and was Temple bound for a few weeks, but Anakin had been sent out to join Plo on another mission against Grievous.  The station had been chosen as a meeting point for Plo, Skywalker, and the 501st.

Plo was willing to acknowledge that they might have beat the 501st to the station, maybe even Skywalker, but this was a bustling trade station, even during the war.  It had once had a reputation for slavers and smugglers, but Skywalker was somewhat notorious for clearing those sorts out of a sector if he could, with or without orders.  Kenobi tended to turn a blind eye.  Plo always sent an extra squad or two with Skywalker’s forces.

A bustling trade station should not be comm silent except for a single IFF beacon.  A bustling trade station should not be dark except for the running lights that only turned off when the station lost all power.  A bustling trade station should not have no traffic.

The bridge comm went off, “General,” Wolffe announced, “ready when you are.”

“On my way,” Plo announced, he turned to the captain, Dynamo.  “Keep the ship off side until we comm otherwise, be prepared to retreat to Calense, Kenobi and _the Negotiator_ will be there and can provide back up.  Do not send a squad after us unless Wolffe or I give the specific orders.  If the _Valiant_ arrives, have them stand off until you hear from us.”

“Yes sir, General,” Dynamo said with a salute.

Plo headed down to the bay where a gunship was being prepared to make the journey to the station.  Wolffe was looking over his troops, counting heads it looked like, and Plo kept silent as he joined Wolffe.

Sinker, heading up Blue Seven, also called Star Squad and consisting of Lodestar, Quasar, Nebula, Asteroid, Meteor, and Comet, was going over his squad’s armor.  Boost was talking with the pilot.  His squad was not in evidence, meaning Wolffe was tapping the sergeant for PSD today.  Plo quietly resigned himself to a pair of Clone shadows for the duration.

They loaded onto the gunship, and Plo was pleased to see Warthog on the helm.  If something happened, Warthog would be able to make the gunship dance like a freighter on his own.  Not like last time, when Plo had forcibly removed the pilot and taken his place to keep them all alive.

The station had a landing bay open.

“That’s the _Twilight,”_ Warthog announced as they approached.  “IFF’s strong and steady, seems to be intact from here.”

“We will see when we get there,” Plo mused.  Skywalker was the sort to have boarded the station on his own, reckless with his own life in a way he wasn’t with any of the clones.

They landed just off the _Twilight’s_ bow, and Plo slid his lightsaber in his hand, the sense of something _not wrong_ stronger than it had been before.  They left the gunship, and headed over to inspect the _Twilight._   Its ramp was open, and Wolffe sent Meteor and Asteroid up before Plo even got near.

“General sir,” Asteroid called, “I think you need to come up here.”

Plo headed up the ramp to find Asteroid and Meteor in the cargo bay.  Curled up in a corner under an overly large robe was a tiny, blond haired boy with a dirty face.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was awake, as evidenced by the glint of blue eyes as he tried to hide under the robe, and Plo could _feel_ the waves of terror cascading off him.

“Do not be afraid child,” Plo said, kneeling down.  “I’m here to help you.  I am Master Plo.”

The boy stared at him, “Are you my master now?”

“No,” Plo said.  He tilted his head slightly, “What is your name?”

“Ani,” the boy said.  “Master calls me Ani.”

Plo stroked his mask to cover up his internal fight with his rage, he could feel Wolffe backing away.

“Do they call you anything else?”  Plo finally asked, as the Force whispered.

Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes, “Mom calls me Anakin.”

Plo wanted to reach out for the boy, but he knew already it would be the worst idea he’d ever had.  If this was, as the Force suggested, Anakin Skywalker, then whatever had happened here was very bad.

“Anakin,” Plo said finally, “do you know what happened here, where did everyone go?”

“Gardulla the Hutt bought us,” Anakin said, “we’re supposed to be going to Ta-tat-tata’ine, and we got here and everyone went away.  Did they sell me?”

Plo closed his eyes, knowing Anakin couldn’t see that beyond his goggles.

“How old are you Anakin?”  He asked finally.

Anakin shrugged, “I dunno.  Mom said I was three.”

This little boy was older than three.  Plo had spent enough time amongst the creche younglings to know that, he was more likely five, or a small six.  Why would he think he was three?

“Anakin, we cannot stay here,” Plo said, “whatever has made the people go away, it is not safe.  Will you come with me?”

“What about my mom?”  Anakin asked as tears filled his eyes.  “I want my mom.”

“We will find your mother,” Plo said, knowing that Obi-Wan would likely know where to find her in this day and age, it would not be what Anakin expected, but it would as close as they could do for him.  He offered his hand, “Will you come, Anakin?”

Anakin reached out to take Plo’s hand, the brown robe falling off to reveal he wore a grey and threadbare tunic, and ill made socks.  Plo reached over and wrapped Anakin in the cloak before the boy could really start to shiver, then carefully picked him up.

“Is this okay?”  Plo asked, sensing Anakin’s uneasiness.

Anakin shrugged.

“Anakin, if being carried bothers you, I would rather know.  I do not want to upset you.”  Plo insisted.

“I’m a slave, it doesn’t matter,” Anakin muttered, the words clearer in the Force than on his lips.

“You are a _person,”_ Plo said fiercely, “your name is Anakin, and what you want matters.”

Anakin toyed with the edge of Plo’s robe, shrugging slightly.  Plo looked beyond Anakin, at his boys, his sons, Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost, and Blue Squadron, who were nearly as dear to him in their own many ways.  It felt like he was again crouched on a life pod, trying to explain to someone he loved that they deserved to make their own path.  For a moment, he wondered if he had the heart to teach this little boy the same things, then he looked back at Anakin.

“Anakin, I’m going to carry you for now.  We don’t know what is on this station and we need to leave.  If something happens, you need to hold onto me.  We’ll be safe soon.  Do you understand?”  Plo said.

“Yes Master,” Anakin said.

Plo thought he might regret introducing himself that way.

“Let’s move,” Wolffe said, “back to the shuttle.”

Plo cradled Anakin close, allowing his boys to form an honor guard around him as they departed.  He hesitated on the ramp and glanced over, “Meteor, Asteroid, bring the _Twilight._   I would not allow for it to be damaged while its owner is… unavailable.”

“Yes sir,” Meteor and Asteroid said with matched salutes before heading back up the ramp.

Then they were across and on the shuttle, where Warthog was hovering nervously by the door.  “Warthog?”  Plo asked.

“I scanned for life once we got inside the bay,” Warthog said, “the shields were making it difficult, before.  There’s no other life here.  Whatever happened, they’re all gone.  I tried to get to the computers but I don’t recognize the language it’s using.”

Plo stroked his mask as he considered, letting his senses out and listening to the Force.  “For now, we will leave it.  We have a more pressing concern.”

“You mean the biter?”  Warthog asked, nodded at Anakin.

“This is Anakin,” Plo said simply, “Anakin, this is Warthog, our pilot.”

For a brief moment Anakin’s eyes widened with interest as he darted a look at Warthog, but then he looked back down at the ground with a flinch that Plo only noticed because he was holding him.

“Hi Anakin,” Warthog said easily, “want to watch me fly the shuttle?”

Another quick look, from Plo to Warthog and then back at the ground as he shrugged.  Plo could nearly taste Anakin’s yearning desire.

“Go,” Plo told Anakin, easing him to the ground.  “Sit with Warthog in the cockpit.  I need to speak with my Commander, and you would find that boring.”

Warthog offered his hand to Anakin, and after a moment, Anakin took it and let Warthog lead him away.

“Beg pardon sir, but what the kriffing hells is going on?”  Wolffe asked as soon as the pair were out of sight.

“I do not know.” Plo replied.  “But I am sure we will figure it out soon enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

Back on board the _Liberator II,_ Plo instructed Warthog to bring Anakin to the infirmary for a check over, intending to go to the bridge and see if Kenobi was available. 

Plo didn’t make it to the bridge.  Anakin’s fear ripped through the Force shortly after he’d entered the lift that would take him to the bridge.

“We must go to the infirmary,” Plo announced.

“Sir?”  Wolffe asked.

“Anakin needs me,” Plo said.  He reached over to stop the lift, then turned to Wolffe, “go to the bridge, Wolffe.  See if Kenobi or Commander Cody are available, or even Captain Rex.  Do not tell them what has happened, simply request that they come.  If Kenobi in particular proves reluctant, tell him that Skywalker needs him.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Wolffe said as the lift doors opened.

“Wolffe,” Plo said, “be polite.”

Wolffe hit the door close button, “I’ll try, buir.”

The door closed before Plo could respond.  He shook his head slightly, then headed for the infirmary as Anakin’s terror, if anything, grew worse.  It was all he could do not to run at first, but before he had reached the first cross corridor, he decided it didn’t matter and ran.

Warthog was just setting Anakin, still in his tunic, on the infirmary bed when Plo reached the door.  He’d paused out of sight so that they wouldn’t be aware of his run, steady himself and walked in, projecting a Jedi’s serene calm as he approached.

“Is everything okay?”  Plo asked, looking between Warthog and Stitch.

“We haven’t started yet,” Stitch said.

Plo nodded slightly before kneeling so he could meet Anakin’s eyes, “Are you okay Anakin?”

“Yes Master,” Anakin said.

Plo sighed, “Anakin, I am not your master.  Have you ever heard of Jedi?”

Anakin nodded, and the fear lessened a little.  “Mom says they’re the best.”

Plo nodded, “I am a Jedi.  I am called Master because it is my rank, not because I own slaves.”

“You’re a Jedi?”  Anakin said.

Plo nodded, “I am.  Now, I know you are afraid.  Please tell me why?”

Anakin shuddered slightly, “They hurt me in a room like this.  It made Mom cry.”

There was a fission of unease down Plo’s back, “How did they hurt you?”

Anakin shrugged, “On my back.”

“Does it still hurt?”  Plo asked.

“Sometimes,” Anakin said.

Plo glanced at Stitch, who held up a hand scanner and a hypospray.  “Anakin, may we see your back?  We want to make it not hurt at all.”

Anakin hesitated a moment, squirming and radiating fear and unease.

“I’ll stay,” Plo said, “I won’t leave until you leave.”

“Okay,” Anakin finally whispered.

“We need to take your tunic off,” Plo said.

“Smock.”  Anakin said.

“I’m sorry?”  Plo asked.

“’S called smock,” Anakin said as he began to wiggle out of it.  He was trying to get his arm out when a loud ripping sound declared the death of the smock.

“I will remember that,” Plo said as he reached to help Anakin get the smock off.  “But in the meantime, we’ll find you something else to wear.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin said.

“You may call me Plo,” Plo said, it just seemed wrong, the way Anakin said _master._   It made him feel unclean.

“Sir,” Stitch said.

“Anakin, this is Stitch, our medic,” Plo said, “He’s going to look at your back now.”

“O-okay,” Anakin said, nerves back in full force.

Stitch moved to look at Anakin’s back and his eyes went wide. 

“Anakin,” Stitch said as he adjusted his hypospray, “I’m going to give you a shot.  It’s going to hurt at first, but then all of your pain will go away.”

“Okay,” Anakin said.

“It might also make you sleepy or act funny.  That’s okay, it’s how your body reacts when pain goes away.”  Stitch continued.

“Okay,” Anakin said.

Stitch reached over and the hypo to Anakin’s arm.  There was a hiss of air and Anakin whimpered.  Within moments, Anakin was asleep.

“Sedation?”  Plo asked as he caught Anakin before he fell.

“Just painkiller,” Stitch said, “he’s so small, I’m not surprised.  Let’s put him on his stomach, Warthog would you hand me that blanket.”

Anakin was thin.  Plo had known it, but when he found he could not only count the boy’s ribs, but also see his spine in sharp relief, he had to take a deep breath and let the anger go.  Between Anakin’s shoulder blade and his spine was a three-inch cut that was a bright angry red that spread out from it.  Liquid oozed from the cut.

“Those _shabuir_ couldn’t tend the wound right,” Stitch said, “it’s infected.  He must have been in agony.”  He waved his scanner over Anakin’s back with a frown.

“What is it?”  Plo asked.

“There’s something,” Stitch trailed off, “I can’t tell, I need a stronger scanner.”

After a long moment of staring at the wound, Plo held out his hand, “Be very careful Stitch.  I know what you may have found.”

“What is it?”  Stitch asked.

Plo sighed, resting his talons on Anakin’s shoulder, “That would be the incision where they put the slave transmitter in Anakin’s body.”

“Slave transmitter?”  Stitch repeated.

“The slave owners put a chip in the body of their slaves, one to allow them to be found, and to destroy them if they go outside acceptable parameters.”  Plo said, “It’s an explosive.”

“And they put that in the body of a _kid?”_   Warthog demanded.

Plo moved his hand, unwilling to risk hurting Anakin if he forgot, “In the Republic, it’s illegal, but there are places here on the Outer Rim that are outside the Republic.  Those places allow slavery.  We cannot always act on it,” and Plo hated that reminder, “some, even Jedi, pretend they are unaware of it.  Others, in some ways, they turn every mission into taking down slavers.  I do what I can, but it is a struggle seemingly without end.”

“So, I can take it out, right?”  Stitch asked.

“Please do,” Plo said, “but be careful.  We do not want it to activate.”

“I’ll be very careful,” Stitch promised.  “When I’m done, I’ll finish his checkup, make sure he doesn’t need any other medical care.”

“I promised Anakin I would stay,” Plo said settling onto the bed across from Anakin.  “Warthog, would you be so kind as to go to the quartermaster and see about retrieving my emergency sewing kit and a pilot’s jumpsuit?  I can at least try to make him something to wear until we can get something appropriate.”

“Yes sir,” Warthog said and left.  Stitch vanished into the back of the medical bay, returning soon with additional medical supplies before settling into his task.  Plo half closed his eyes and meditated, waiting.  Soon, they would have Kenobi there, and their task could begin in earnest.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Anakin woke up, Plo had turned out a small jumpsuit for him to wear, the _Valiant_ had arrived, and Kenobi was on his way.  Plo knew Wolffe was arranging to meet Rex in the shuttle bay, but Plo had made a promise and he would keep his promise.

“Hello Anakin,” Plo said gently when Anakin rolled over.

“Hello,” Anakin said and sat up.

“Are you in any pain?”

Anakin rubbed his eye and shook his head, “No sir.”

Plo nodded and held up the jumpsuit, “I would like you to wear this for now.  We will soon be in a position to get you true clothes.”

“Okay,” Anakin said, and shifted to put it on with Plo’s help.

“You’re awake,” Stitch said, coming out of his office.  “How are you feeling, Anakin?”

“Sleepy,” Anakin said and yawned.

“That’s because you have medicines in you that are helping you,” Stitch said.

“What’s medicine?”  Anakin asked.

Plo had a mask to hide his pain, but Stitch, the focus of Anakin’s gaze, was clearly trying not to let all of his heartbreak show.

“Medicine is what you take when you don’t feel well,” Stitch finally managed.  “It is different things, but they’re meant to help.”

“Oh,” Anakin said, tilting his head, “that’s free-people stuff.”

“And you are now free,” Plo said, unable to help himself.  He didn’t want this boy to believe himself any less than any of them.

“I’m free?”  Anakin asked softly.

Plo nodded, “You are free.”

“What about my mom?”  Anakin asked.

“When we find her, I will make her free too,” Plo said.  “I promise you Anakin.”

“Sir,” Wolffe said from the door to the infirmary.

“Yes Commander?”  Plo asked.

“Captain Rex is desperate to know what happened to his general,” Wolffe said.

“Let him in,” Plo said calmly.

Wolffe stepped into the room and Captain Rex followed.  Plo was relieved that Captain Rex was wearing his ship uniform and not his armor.  Plo settled on the edge of Anakin’s bed, and didn’t flinch when Anakin move hide behind him and peer over his shoulder.

“General Koon,” Captain Rex said with a salute.

“Captain Rex,” Plo replied.  “Forgive me for not meeting you before, we’ve had a situation.”

“Yes sir, about General,” Rex began.

“Allow me to introduce you to Anakin Skywalker,” Plo interrupted him, gesturing to the boy at his shoulder.  “Anakin, this is Captain Rex.”

“Hi,” Anakin said quietly.

Rex looked lost as he stared at Anakin, then Plo, then back at Anakin.  Then Wolffe cleared his throat and Rex shook his head slightly and smiled, “Hello Anakin.”

Plo turned to Anakin, “I need to go with Commander Wolffe and Captain Rex.  I would like to take you to spend time with some of my people for a while.  Would that be okay?”

Anakin tilted his head a little, then he nodded, “Okay.”

Plo glanced at Stitch, “Anything else we need to know?”

“Anakin, there’s a special drink you’ll need to have when you eat,” Stitch said, “it may not taste good, but it’s going to help you grow big and healthy.”  He gave Plo a pointed look, “I’m sure that if you manage to drink the whole glass, General Plo can find a special treat for you.”

“Okay,” Anakin said with a nod.

Plo stood and helped Anakin get off the bed.  “Would you care to hold my hand?”  Plo offered, holding it out.  Anakin took his hand and smiled at him.

With Wolffe and Rex following, Plo led Anakin down to the barracks of Star Squadron.

“General Koon!”  Lodestar said when the door opened.

“Sergeant Lodestar,” Plo said, “I was hoping your squad would look after Anakin for me while I discuss matters with Commander Wolffe and Captain Rex.”

“Of course, sir,” Lodestar said.  Plo was grateful he’d thought to speak with Lodestar before Anakin woke up, so at least the squadron would be prepared to look after the boy.

Plo knelt and looked at Anakin, “Lodestar and his brothers will take good care of you until I come back Anakin, but if you get scared or feel uneasy, you can use this to contact me,” he handed Anakin a commlink.

Anakin took it and looked at it, “How?”

Plo reminded himself that he couldn’t murder people nearly twenty years in the past.  Instead, he pointed to the silver button on the side, “Press that button, then release it.  I have a commlink that will beep when you do that.  You then speak into this end when I answer.”  He pointed to the microphone.  “You do not need to shout, but speak clearly so that I can understand you, all right?”

“All right,” Anakin said with a nod.

“Lodestar will make sure you get something to eat if you’re hungry,” Plo continued, “and I will be back as soon as I can.”

Anakin smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

Plo stood and nodded to Lodestar, “Comm me if you end up needing anything, Sergeant.”

“I will sir,” Lodestar said, he offered Anakin his hand, “come on Anakin, let me introduce you to my brothers.”

Anakin took Lodestar’s hand and let himself be led into the barracks, looking back over his shoulder at Plo for a long moment before Lodestar caught his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

With the infirmary empty, Stitch didn’t have much to do, so he settled in on one of the empty beds intent on familiarizing himself with the medical situation behind the new Anakin Skywalker.  He knew that Anakin’s own CMO, Kix, would be arriving shortly to demand copies of the records, and Stitch wanted him to find everything in order.  Catching himself wondering if he should change his uniform tunic, Stitch firmly reminded himself that Kix was permanently attached to one of the 501st men named Jessie, and there were no rumors that either of them would be interested in sharing.

Stitch looked up as the door to the medbay opened, but relaxed when it was Doctor Val, “Good evening, Doc, have a good nap?”

Doctor Val smiled, clearly refreshed from the three hour break she’d had.  Stitch had some suspicions about the doctor’s sudden exhaustion, but it wasn’t his place to judge, or comment.  “It was lovely, Stitch.  I heard in the commissary we had some excitement?”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Stitch said, he held up the datapad, “I don’t believe me, and I did the tests.”

“Try me,” Doctor Val said.

“Anakin Skywalker has been de-aged and is now about five years old, and has no memory of being a Jedi.”  Even when he said it, and he’d seen the child, Stitch couldn’t believe it.

Doctor Val closed her eyes, raised her eyebrows, then blinked several times, “Okay, I think you’ve hit just about a 99 on my 10-point surreal meter.  He’s a five-year-old?”

“I think,” Stitch said, “but the little pediatrics I learned was geared towards brothers.  Here, I did a medical work-up while I had him.”

Doctor Val slid the pad over, “How long did you have him?”

“He had what the General said was a slave transmitter in his back that I took out, and a related infection.  Whoever stuck that thing in him didn’t even perform basic medical treatment for him.”  Stitch said.

“Slavers wouldn’t,” Doctor Val said, then paused, “Skywalker had a slave transmitter?”

“That’s what the General said,” Stitch replied, “he didn’t really explain it much, but what little the kid said, he sure seemed to think he was a slave and General Koon was his new master.”

“The poor thing,” Doctor Val murmured as she looked over the information.

“I gave him some recommended nutrients and he’ll have more when he eats” Stitch said, “but he had an odd reaction to the painkiller, see?”

Doctor Val hummed as she read the results, “He’s not allergic, but that is a bit odd.  He was sedated the whole time?”

“Never sedated him, he went under just from the pain killer,” Stitch replied, “and he stayed that way.”

“Did he eat?”  Doctor Val asked.

“Not yet,” Stitch admitted, “General Koon took him to Lodestar and his squad, I already commed him to try getting the kid to eat.”  He checked the chrono, “If they can’t get food in him in the next hour they’re supposed to come back.  Kid was so twitchy around me that General Koon came down from the bridge thinking we were murdering him or something.”

Doctor Val nodded slightly, “I can’t get rid of this feeling that that chip is familiar somehow.”

“You’ve probably seen one of ours on the scan,” Stitch replied.

“Yours?”  Doctor Val said.

“Well yeah,” Stitch said, “the medics know, because it’s not something they could hide, but we don’t talk about it.  They’re chips meant to moderate our template’s more aggressive tendencies, to, quote, ‘smooth the transition into the military structure and promote the unity of teamwork’.  Personally, I think it’s bullshit.”

“Oh?”  Doctor Val asked.

“Commander Wolffe’s chip has been inactive for five months now and you can’t tell the difference,” Stitch said.  He hesitated a moment, “Look, if I’d reported the chip, the longnecks would have recalled the Commander.  Whatever they do, not all the brothers who have had faulty chips come back, and those that do, many of them are different.  We need the Commander here, leading us with the General, not whatever would come back from what the longnecks would do to him.”

Doctor Val placed her hand on Stitch’s back, “It’s okay.  I won’t say anything, unless we both agree that there’s an actual problem.”  Stitch smiled at her.  “Now,” Doctor Val said, “explain to me the difference between what the clones have and what you’ve removed from Anakin.”


	6. Chapter 6

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” Rex burst out, “I don’t understand how he could be the General.”

“So far, we have seen no signs of deception,” Plo replied, “and we have been looking, Captain.  Your medic, Major Kix, brought his DNA profile, so we will see what that says.”

“But how?”  Rex asked.

Plo wished he knew how to reassure the Captain.  He’d spent time around the man, but the Jedi as a whole tended not to interfere with the command structure of other Jedi.  He glanced at Wolffe, hos shook his head slightly and frowned.

_Cody can help him better than me, buir._

It wasn’t often Wolffe took advantage of the fact that Plo always listened for him, but at times like this, it was invaluable.

“General Kenobi and the 212th will be here soon,” Plo said, trying to sound reassuring, “and we’ll figure out what’s going on.”

“We also need to find out where Skywalker’s mom is,” Wolffe added.

“Kriff, really?”  Rex asked.

“Do you know something?” Plo asked.

“She died,” Rex said, he shifted uneasily, “Officially we don’t know, but whatever happened, Skywalker has nightmares about it.  Loud nightmares.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Plo murmured.

His commlink went off, followed by Wolffe’s.  “Go,” Wolffe growled.

“Sir, we need you and Commander Koon in the infirmary,” Loadstar said, sounding terrified.  “It’s Anakin.”

Plo barely heard the first syllable of Anakin’s name, he was running for the lift, Rex and Wolffe on his heels.  Whatever had gone wrong that Lodestar was scared, it had to be bad, especially given that Plo hadn’t felt anything from Anakin.

It seemed to take forever to get to the infirmary, and Plo was sure that they’d have to do some damage control for the brothers who had been half shoved out of the way of their run.  Anakin was sitting on one of the bed, head tipped forward and holding a rag to his face.  It took only a few moments for Plo to realize that it was being soaked in blood.

“Lieutenant,” Plo called.

“It’s a nose bleed,” Doctor Val said, coming out of the back with a datapad, “We’re going to put him under a scanner once it’s stopped.”

“And Lodestar?”  Wolffe said.

“Lieutenant Stitch is calming him down,” Doctor Val said, “he was rather panicked at the blood.”

“Anakin?”  Plo asked.

“I’m okay,” Anakin said.  “I get these sometimes.”

It was the first time Anakin hadn’t seemed nervous, instead he just seemed resigned.  Plo glanced at Doctor Val who was smiling gently as she handed Anakin a clean towel.  Maybe having their CMO with Anakin was less scary than being surrounded by the men.

“I think it’s slowing down though,” Doctor Val said.

The door to the medic’s joint office slid open and Stitch came out, followed by Lodestar.  When Lodestar saw Wolffe, and then him and Rex, he looked stricken.  “I don’t know what happened sir,” he said.  “We were showing Anakin how to handle a blaster and he just, he just started bleeding.”

“It’s all right,” Plo said, “it’s not your fault.”  He reached out with the Force, carefully taking stock of Anakin.

“That tickles,” Anakin said, “like feathers.  What is it?”

Plo tilted his head slightly, he’d forgotten, Anakin at this age would be sensitive to the Force just as he was as an adult, “That is the Force, I was looking to see if there was anything else that we needed to know about.”

“What’s the Force?”  Anakin asked.

“I will explain after you’ve been scanned to see if we can stop the bleeding from coming back, all right?”  Plo offered.

“All right,” Anakin said.

“Here, let me see that,” Doctor Val said leaning over.  Anakin showed her the rag, which only had a little spotting.

“All right,” Doctor Val said, “let’s put you in the scanner.  It’s going to make some noise, but you’ll be perfectly fine, all right Ani?”

“All right,” Anakin said, smiling at her.

Doctor Val scooped him up and took him to the scanners.

Plo turned, “Where is Major Kix?”

Stitch blinked at him, “He went up to the commissary for fresh caff.  He should be back soon.”

“I am, what happened?”  Kix asked from the door.  He had two pots in hand.

“Anakin had a nose bleed,” Stitch said, “he says he gets them?”

“Only when someone hits him in the face,” Kix replied, heading to put the caff down on a table.  “He’s never mentioned getting nose bleeds ever.”

“And the DNA?”  Plo asked.

“Perfect match,” Stitch said.

Plo nodded to himself, “Commander Wolffe, please check and see if there is an ETA on General Kenobi’s arrival?”

“Yes sir,” Wolffe said.

“Loadstar,” Plo said, “please take Anakin up to get something to eat as soon as Doctor Val has finished the exam.  If he drinks the nutrient drink, I’ve arranged for him to have a bowl of ice cream, but only if he finishes the drink.”

“What if he starts bleeding again?”  Lodestar asked, nervously.

“Then bring him back here,” Plo said calmly.

“Don’t worry,” Stitch said, “it’ll be fine.”

It was nearly an hour before Doctor Val agreed that Lodestar could take Anakin to meet his squad and eat something.  Once they were gone, Val put her datapad on a stand that would allow the images to be projected on a screen. 

“Stitch, Kix,” she said quietly, “does this look familiar to you?”

Kix and Stitch looked at the image and then each other as Plo moved to see what it was.  It was the scan of someone’s brain, with from the left side.  Sitting behind the left ear was a lozenge of clearly inorganic material.


	7. Chapter 7

“Explain to me about these chips,” General Koon announced.

Rex swallows and glances at Kix, because that sounds like an angry General Koon, something Rex had only see rarely.  General Koon rarely got angry, making his bond with Wolffe even stranger than usual.

“They’re aggression inhibitors,” Stitch said, “they’re supposed to help us adhere to military discipline.”

“And you all have them,” Koon asked.

“Not all of them are active,” Stitch said, “Wolffe’s was damaged months ago, buir.  I never reported it because we needed him here, not off getting his head fucked by the Kaminoans.”

Again, Rex exchanged a look with Kix, who frowned and mouthed _buir?_

“It looks a lot like the slave transmitter we’ve already removed from Anakin,” Doctor Val said in a surprisingly calm tone.

“General Skywalker doesn’t have anything like that,” Kix volunteered.  “I just did his annual physical before he left for the Temple, and there was nothing like that in the scans.”

“This has been here a while,” Stitch said, “I mean, this is Anakin, yes?”

“Yes,” Doctor Val said, she pointed, “there’s no signs of trauma where that would have been inserted.”

“Or it’s healed over,” Stitch said.

“It’s been there for a while,” Kix said quietly.

“General?”

They turned to the door.

“Comet,” General Koon said.

“If you’re talking about little Ani, there’s something you should know,” Comet said carefully as he came into the infirmary and let the door close behind him.

“What is it, ad?”  General Koon asked gently.

“Meteor made a joke about Anakin and eating bugs,” Comet said, “I’m pretty sure he repeated a joke that we’ve heard General Skywalker make on the matter.  Anakin was disgusted by it, he said he’d never eaten a bug in his life.”

They all exchanged uneasy glances.  General Skywalker’s ‘alternate protein lunches’ were a running joke in the 501st in particular, and well known to the battalions they worked with closely.

“We need Kenobi here,” General Koon said as the door opened.

“ _Negotiator_ just came out of hyperspace,” Wolffe announced, “Kenobi’s standing by in a shuttle to launch as soon as they’re close enough.”

Koon turned to look at the image on the wall, and then turned to Doctor Val, “Doctor Val, prepare a surgical unit.  I don’t care what they claim those chips are for, I want them out and I want them examined, even if they are already deactivated.  Preserve samples of the active and inactive for study.”

“On it sir,” Doctor Val said.

“Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, let us go meet General Kenobi.  Comet, get back to young Anakin.  Keep him distracted and entertained, and take note of anything else odd you notice, no matter what it seems to be.  Major Kix, would you be amenable to assisting Doctor Val in the surgeries?  We will gladly share our resources with the 501st in return.”

“Yes, sir,” Kix said with a salute before hurrying to join Val and Stitch in preparations.

“Wolffe, get Sinker and Boost down here, they’ll be the first patients.  You’ll follow them.”  Koon continued.

“Yes sir,” Wolffe said with a quick salute turning to get on the comms again.

“Let’s go,” Koon said, looking at Rex.

Rex saluted, “Yes sir, General.”

They headed out the door and down to the hanger, getting notified just before they entered that Kenobi’s shuttle had launched with Kenobi and Cody on board.  Rex was grateful for the latter, he was still reeling from the idea of his General being a kid, practically a baby, again.  Cody was rock steady in a way that Rex wasn’t always, and he needed that in a way that made him want to forget protocol and just hug his brother like they were cadets on Kamino again.

The shuttle landed and Kenobi walked off, looking worried but calm, with Cody steps behind him, “Master Koon,” Kenobi said, “what’s so urgent we had to come immediately?”

“Perhaps it is better that I show you,” Koon said, “I had trouble believing it at first myself.  Wolffe, see that Cody is properly briefed on the matter.”

“Yes sir,” Wolffe said, slowing his steps, with Rex belatedly following suite.

The Generals headed for the lift while Wolffe took a side corridor.  “What in kriffing hells is going on, Wolffe?”  Cody demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

“We’re not sure,” Wolffe replied as he walked faster, “and I’d rather not tell you all that we do in the corridor, Cody.”

Cody looked at Rex who shrugged, trying to convey that it was that bad.  Cody’s scowl faded and he reached over to rest his hand on the small of Rex’s back, a simple enough gesture that had Rex relaxing before he’d fully registered the touch.

Finally, Wolffe led them into a lounge that was quickly vacated by its occupants at the sight of Wolffe’s glare.  When the door was shut and locked, Rex found himself steered onto one of the couches in the room and pulled down to lean against Cody’s side, a gesture of comfort that Cody reserved for bad battles and the worst of their generals’ antics.  Rex leaned it, taking the comfort, unwilling to speak and break the momentary peace.

Wolffe cleared his throat as he sat in the chair across from their couch.  “Skywalker appears to have been turned into a kid, about five years old, with no memory of his adult self, but things are starting to not match up to what we know.  We don’t know what’s going on, or how it happened, we just know that Skywalker is not who, or what, he’s supposed to be.”

“Skywalker is what?”  Cody demanded.  Just like that, the small comfort Rex felt in his big brother’s presence evaporated.  Cody did not, in fact, know how to handle that information.


End file.
